11 am
by soaddjss
Summary: Yamato despierta y encuentra miles de llamadas perdidas de su novia Sora en su celular. ¿Qué habrá pasado? [Sorato]


**N.A.** Solo por precaución, Digimon no me pertenece (Dah!)

11 am.

"¡Mierda!", pensó; era demasiado tarde para levantarse, aun siendo sábado. Desde que decidió que dedicaría su vida a conquistar el cielo estudiaba más que de costumbre e incluso dedicaba un par de horas diarias a entrenar físicamente, pues un astronauta requiere una mente y un cuerpo aptos.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Al terminar, comenzó la batalla con sus indomables cabellos dorados. Cuando se sintió conforme con el resultado, buscó su celular para salir a correr.

'¡Mierda!', volvió a gritar en su mente. Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas y se exaltó más al ver de quien eran las llamadas y la hora de las mismas: "4am – Sora" indicaba la pantalla del aparato.

¿Qué habría querido su novia a esas horas de la madrugada?

Después de pensar un rato, decidió que si lo llamó a esa hora seguro era algo importante. Así que salió rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja.

En el camino su mente comenzó a torturarlo. Debía admitir que últimamente no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su adorada novia. Extrañaba su sonrisa, pasar la tarde juntos, aun cuando sólo se sentaban en el parque a contemplar el atardecer. Su simple presencia tenía el poder de iluminar su día. Pero hace tiempo no salían a solas y esa situación la estaba irritando. Él lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿y si lo odiaba?, ¿y si ya no lo amaba? A lo mejor quería terminar con él… '¡No! Nada de eso. Debo dejar de pensar estupideces' se dijo a sí mismo mientras tocaba la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba abierta.

Al principio se asustó un poco, pero luego mientras abría lentamente la puerta y entraba con sutileza, logró escuchar unos suaves sollozos y dos voces que le eran ampliamente familiares.

"… antes éramos tan unidos, Taichi, pero últimamente casi no lo veía", decía la joven de cabellos de fuego mientras su amigo la abrazaba e intentaba consolar.

"Sora, pero tú sabes por qué lo hacía. Además, te aseguro que te quería igual que siempre" le decía al acariciar su suave cabellera.

"Sé que tienes razón, pero aun así, a veces cuando nos reuníamos, todo era tan distante… nuestra relación se deterioró bastante. Lo seguía queriendo, pero ya no era lo mismo"

"Estoy seguro que no lo hacía con mala intención, a lo mejor, no se daba cuenta del daño que te hacía su ausencia. La relación que ustedes compartían es algo que siempre llevarás contigo, nunca tendrá comparación con ninguna otra…"

Yamato miraba la escena atónito, totalmente desconcertado. ¿Acaso Sora quería terminar con él? Ella sabía que él la amaba, que ella era la única capaz de derretir las frías paredes de hielo con las que él había protegido a su corazón desde el divorcio de sus padres y su separación con Takeru. Ella era su sonrisa y su llanto. Decidido a disipar las dudas de su chica avanzó un poco más hacia ella, pero de repente una frase de Taichi, su mejor amigo, lo heló de pies a cabeza.

"…Pero Sora, debes dejarlo ir."

"Es que es tan difícil."

"Sabes que es lo mejor", agregó tiernamente el moreno.

Por unos instantes, Yamato observó a su mejor amigo, ex -mejor amigo y no pudo evitar sentir unos ligeros celos. 'Ya basta Yamato, ¡deja de ser tan cobarde!' se dijo el rubio. Entonces caminó con decisión hasta el sofá donde se encontraban Sora y Taichi.

"Sora… yo…" susurró nervioso y cabizbajo al encontrarse frente a ellos.

"¿Yamato?" preguntó la pelirroja, claramente sorprendida, "¿qué haces aquí?"

El ambiente se tornó bastante tenso por unos instantes, entonces el joven de cabellos alborotados se levantó:

"Mejor me voy, Sora" le dijo Taichi. Ella simplemente asintió.

Apenas el joven castaño cerró la puerta del departamento, Yamato tomó asiento donde hace unos instantes había estado su compañero.

"¿Dónde has estado?", preguntó Sora, "Te llamé mil veces y nunca contestaste"

"Lo siento, cielo, pero ayer me quedé estudiando de más y hoy me levanté tardísimo. Aún así, a penas vi todas tus llamadas perdidas, vine a verte", le dijo, mientras tomaba una mano de su amada. "Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, quería verte. Sé que estos últimos meses no he sido el mejor novio, pero no he dejado de amarte, ni siquiera un poquito" dijo cabizbajo, pues aun siendo todo lo que decía cierto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Si bien Sora sabía que lo que Yamato le decía era verdad, no solía ser tan expresivo verbalmente, por eso, las palabras de su novio la conmovieron inmensamente y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas gotas de cristal escaparan de sus ya encapotados ojos.

"No llores, por favor" dijo suavemente el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia, en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarla, hacerle sentir que estaba ahí para ella, y que, si se lo permitía, se quedaría ahí para siempre.

"Nunca fue mi intención herirte. Si hice algo que te dañó, lo que sea, te prometo que nunca más lo haré, cariño" afirmó al acariciar ese hermoso cabello rojizo que tanto adoraba. "Sólo dame otra oportunidad…"finalizó, casi en un susurro.

"¿Otra oportunidad?" preguntó Sora, mirándolo a los ojos.

La mirada de la pelirroja desconcertó un poco al rubio. ¿Acaso había fallado en su intento por demostrarle cuanto la amaba?

"Te escuché hablando con Taichi por unos minutos"

Simplemente, suspiró. A pesar del terrible día que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque Yamato aparentaba ser frío, y que nada le importaba demasiado, con ella era diferente. Sólo con ella.

"Ay Yama" dijo en otro suspiro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó un poco enfadado, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"No estábamos hablando de ti"

"Entonces, ¿de quién hablaban?"

Esa pregunta la regresó a la realidad, al porqué de su llanto, de sus llamadas desesperadas a Yamato en la madrugada. No pudo evitar que su rostro tomara una expresión apesadumbrada.

"Mi padre… murió"

'Mierda suprema' se dijo a si mismo el rubio por enésima vez. 'Soy un completísimo idiota'

Sin soltar el abrazo, Sora se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, mientras este besaba su cabeza y susurraba un sutil lo siento.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba verla llorar, Yamato sabía que a veces uno necesita desahogarse y, definitivamente, ese era el caso de Sora; no necesitaba que la callasen y tuviera que contener las lágrimas, era mejor que ese sentimiento saliera y se expresara.

Luego de varios minutos, la pelirroja se tranquilizó y soltó un gracias casi inaudible. Solo ese infinito cielo azul sabía cuánto había extrañado los abrazos de Yama, la calidez que le transmitían aun en contra de la imagen que él mostraba para ocultar sus sentimientos, para protegerse de un mundo cruel que tantas veces lo había desilusionado. Por eso solo unos pocos privilegiados conocían al verdadero Yamato; al muchacho sensible que pedía afecto y comprensión que a la vez era capaz de las más maravillosas muestras de cariño. Sora lo sabía. Y lo amaba por eso.

'Ring, ring'

El sonido del teléfono quebró ese mágico momento. Sora se levantó lentamente y contestó. Era su madre, quien llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba y para decirle donde iba a ser el velorio.

Aquella tarde, Sora y su madre, junto con todos sus amigos y demás familiares despidieron al Sr. Takenouchi. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo, hasta quedar solo Sora, su madre y Yamato. Él las acompañó a su casa y se quedó junto a Sora hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, besó con dulzura su frente y salió lentamente de su habitación. Antes de salir del apartamento, se despidió brevemente de la madre de Sora, quien a duras penas respondió el gesto.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su vivienda, miró su reloj. 1:30 am. '¡Mierda!' se dijo a sí mismo una vez más. Seguro su padre lo castigaría, pero no le importaba. El poder ver a su Sora dormir tranquilamente luego de tan terrible día valía cada segundo de castigo. Ojalá su padre entendiera eso, así su castigo no sería tan atroz.


End file.
